Yours
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Beckett gets jealous when a woman interrupts her and Castle's dinner. When they get home, Beckett feels the need to stake her claim over her fiancé.


**A/N: Yet another fill for the 2014 Castle Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. The prompt for this one was another gif (remove the spaces and replace the "dots" with actual dots): **_**31 dot media dot tumblr dot com / bb66e6b9427d294129adc24a84c4024c / tumblr _ mxly1ngqQL1qa32o8o2 _ r2 _ 250 dot gif**_

Kate shoved Castle onto the bed, his massive frame causing him to bounce a couple times on the mattress. He crawled backwards until he was resting against the pillows at the top of the bed, his eyes never leaving his fiancée as she crawled up his body.

She was like a woman possessed. Had been since that idiotic bimbo, who called herself "a fan" of his, came up to him while they were out to dinner. The woman actually had the nerve to ask if he would sign her chest, holding a sharpie as red as her fake nails out to him. He, of course, had politely refused, opting instead to sign a napkin for her, firmly stating that he no longer signed body parts of any kind anymore. The woman then not-so-discreetly gave him her phone number and told him to call her if he wanted to have a good time. Kate had seen red—and it_ wasn't_ just from the color of the blonde's nails.

The detective had snatched the scrap of paper out of the writer's hand and promptly tore it to shreds. Castle had sensed that she was no longer in the mood for a romantic evening so he hurriedly paid the bill, guiding Kate out of the restaurant with a hand planted in the small of her back. One of her arms had found its way under his jacket to wrap possessively around his waist as she gave the bimbo a glare that would peel paint.

Kate hadn't even waited until they were back at the loft to jump him. As soon as they were the town car that Castle had called, her hands were all over him. By the time she stepped out of the car once they'd arrived home, she looked thoroughly ravished, her lipstick mostly gone, her dress wrinkled, and her hair slightly tussled. Castle had a couple buttons missing as well as his shirt being partially untucked while he tried to wipe off the lipstick that magically appeared on the side of his neck.

Unfortunately, they weren't alone in the elevator. The couple already inside had raised their eyebrows at their disheveled appearance, but thankfully had said nothing. Of course, their luck would have it that the other couple was getting off on the floor below theirs.

"Have a good night," the woman had told them suggestively, giggling as her husband lead her away. Castle and Beckett at least had had the decency to blush.

Once they were through the door of the loft, however, all bets were off. Clothes came off faster than they could blink and before Castle knew it, he was being pushed onto his bed while his fiancée climbed up his body.

Leaning down, Kate pressed her mouth hard to his, the last traces of her lipstick completely gone. He could feel how wet she was for him, how much she really wanted him and he wished for nothing more than to flip them over and fuck her into the mattress. He managed to restrain himself, somehow. This wasn't about him. This was about Kate claiming him in whichever way she chose to. That woman at the restaurant had pissed her off and now she was feeling the need to reaffirm that he was hers.

Her lips moved away from his and trailed down his neck, her teeth coming into play. She bit the skin there and sucked, knowing full well that there would be a dark bruise in place come morning. She repeated the same action to the other side of his neck, leaving a matching mark in her wake. His body would be littered with evidence of their coupling tonight. He would have marks on his neck, chest, and stomach that wouldn't fade for days. Because he was hers.

Kissing her way down to his chest, she lightly bit first one nipple, then the other before soothing the stings with her tongue. As she slithered farther south, she could feel his stomach muscles clenching when her mouth brushed over them. She settled between his spread legs, eyeing his rather large erection.

"This," she wrapped a hand around him, "is mine, Castle." She felt him jump at the sudden touch. "Your fans can dream all they like about it, but this is mine. _You_ are _mine_."

"Yours," he breathed. "Only ever yours."

With a satisfactory look, she took him in her mouth, sucking harshly and making loud, obscene moans around him. Her saliva dripped down his cock as her jaw stretched wide to fit him. But just as suddenly as her lips were around him, they were gone.

"Wha—?" he started to say as Kate hovered over his torso once more. With a predatory gleam in her eye, she turned around so that her back was facing him, and took his length in her hand. Positioning him at her entrance, she sank down, her head tossing back at the feel of him finally inside her.

Castle, being somewhat reclined against the pillows, used what little leverage he had to rest his hands on her waist and thrust up, burying his cock deeper. Kate started moving above him, gyrating her hips to meet his short strokes. Instead of bracing her hands in front of her on his thighs to help her bounce up and down, she did the opposite and leaned back, her arms spread above her, gripping the headboard as she laid her head beside his. Her back was arched so that she wasn't fully laying on his chest.

The way her body was bent caused the angle of Castle's strokes to change dramatically. Now, he would slide against her front wall with each movement, rubbing deliciously across that spot that was so hard to reach in her.

They moved as one. Both of their bodies grinding and thrusting, writhing sensuously against one another. Kate's head was thrown back as far as it could go with the pillows behind her. Castle couldn't resist—nor did he want to. He turned his head to the side and attached his mouth to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, his eyes closed as he tasted her.

While his lips and tongue showered her neck with attention, possibly giving her a mark or two of his own, his hands slid up from their perch on her waist to cup her breasts, kneading them softly. As he pounded into her and she slammed down onto him, he rolled her nipples between his very talented fingers, pinching them none-too-gently.

She had told him that he was hers, that he belonged to her and no one else. Well, now he wanted to prove it. He was hers, completely and wholly hers. He would never seek out pleasure somewhere else because he had an extraordinary fiancée—to whom he was utterly devoted—waiting for him at home. He would be the only one to ever make her feel like this again. Because he was hers. Just as she was his.

He could tell that she was getting closer and closer to the edge, ready to fall off the cliff and into a chasm of ecstasy at any moment. They continued to move together as her wet heat wrapped tightly around him. When her back arched sharply, he knew she was coming.

The spasms wracked her body as Castle jerked up into her once, twice, before spilling his seed deep within her. She collapsed moments later on top of him, her sweaty back plastered to his chest. It took her a couple minutes of heavy panting and gasping to gather the strength to roll off of him.

Laying on her side, she tangled her leg with his and placed her hand over his heart, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Mine," she whispered into the silence of the room.

"Yours," he replied, covering her hand with one of his. "Always, Kate. Always yours."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Possessive!Beckett is always fun to write and even more fun to read. **


End file.
